Chakra Scholar
by ravile
Summary: A story about Naruto when he becomes fascinated with Chakra. Eventual Smart!Naruto. I don't own anything.


Chakra, the thing that gives us life. Without it we wouldn't be alive. It is found in everything from a plant to a person. To be a ninja you must control your chakra or not survive in the ninja world. These are the words that Naruto based his ninja career on. He discovered chakra at 6 years old, when he saw a Jounin performing ninjutsu.

He immediately went to the Hokage a.k.a. old man and asked,"How did that guy perform that cool move?"

The Hokage replied,"He used chakra, the thing that gives us life. And as you have seen, it allows ninjas to perform jutsu. It can be located in everything, from the air to the plants to the water and to the people on the street. To be a ninja you must learn to control your chakra." He then gave Naruto a book called The Basics of Chakra by Hishimaru Koi.

Naruto then ran out of the office to his apartment to start reading. He stayed up all night reading and by the morning he was ready to try to unlock his chakra. The book said to take deep breaths and search for an energy. When Naruto found his, it flared for a second or two showing he already had a higher than average chakra capacity.

It then said to take a leaf or piece of paper and try to get it to float an inch or two above the palm of your hand. To perfect the exercise you should be able to keep it there for an hour. The given hint was to push out a certain amount of chakra and keep it there.

Naruto trained for 6 hours. He only stopped for lunch when he finally finished. He was able to keep the leaf an inch off his hand for 2 hours, before he considered that he mastered it. He ran to the Hokage with his piece of paper to share the good news.

Naruto barged in and yelled ,"Old man look what I can do!" and showed him the exercise.

The "old man" calmly responded with,"Naruto how long can you do that and how long did it take you to learn that?"

Naruto's reply was,"For over 2 hours! I started this morning, so 5 or 6 hours. Why old man?"

The Hokage was stunned, usually it takes at least a week for people to learn, not hours. This was including unlocking your chakra for use. It was amazing to think that a 6 year old was able to do this before people 2 years older than him.

He finally replied,"That is amazing Naruto, as a reward I'll take you to Ichiruka's and buy you all the ramen you can eat."

Naruto screamed ,"Yay!" and did a happy dance. He then tried to drag the Hokage out the door.

The Hokage said,"Slow down Naruto the ramen isn't going anywhere."

While he was eating Naruto asked, "Old man why do you need work on chakra control?"

He explained that chakra control allows you to use precisely the right amount of chakra for a jutsu. It allows you to walk on water and climb trees without your hands. Chakra control is needed for medical jutsu as those jutsu need an exact amount of chakra. You can increase your strength and speed by pumping chakra into your body parts, most commonly your arms' or legs' muscles and bones, but too much can harm whatever body part your using. It even allows you to control the elements in a way.

Naruto immediately responded with,"That's so cool! Will I some day be able to break a boulder with one punch using chakra?"

"The only person to ever accomplish that would be my student Tsunade Senju one of the Sannin." was what the Hokage said

The answer prompted Naruto to ask,"Who are the Sannin?"

Again the Hokage answered,"They were my three students Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade."

The answer was followed by Naruto asking "What happened to them?"

Of course, the Hokage replied,"Jiraiya now runs does an important duty to help the village. Orochimaru became an S-ranked missing ninja. Tsunade is currently roaming the country with her apprentice."

Naruto vaguely recognized how uncomfortable the old man was and changed the subject. He asked if he would be able to perform medical ninjutsu.

The Hokage's response was that if he had enough chakra control when he was older he could. After paying for the ramen he walked Naruto back to his apartment and bid him goodnight.

When Naruto was in his apartment he decided to read his book again before going to bed. After getting change into his sleep clothes, he laid down and swore to be the strongest ninja alive.

XxScene BreakxX

* * *

As Naruto woke up the next morning he decided to move onto the next exercise after breakfast. This one was the same as the 1st one only he had to do it at 2 places simultaneously. To be able to master the 2nd exercise you have to be able to have 10 pieces of paper or leaves floating an inch or two off different parts of your body.

After he finished eating he began the exercise, determination clearly showing in his eyes as he began. 2 hours later even though he was making slow progress it didn't decrease his determination, instead it increased it.

Naruto was about to stop for lunch when he realized what he was doing wrong. He was trying to hard and forgot a lesson from the book about charka. Chakra flowed because it runs through a network that is similar in design to the way our blood runs through us. You can't force your blood to go which ever way we want with a thought it's impossible. The same can be said for chakra.

When Naruto was forcing the chakra in a way opposite of how it flowed it was harder to control. When he stopped and instead pushed it like an extension to the flow it was easier. His description was instead of trying to go against a current it was like branching the current into two directions. Before when it was required to spend a lot of concentration to keep the paper floating he could now think of think about other things while still keeping the paper afloat. When he looked for such things in the book it said that forcing the chakra helps increase your control.

Stopping for lunch for about 30 minutes after his breakthrough he realized that he should see if the library had anything on how to be a ninja, but only after he has completed all the exercises in the book.

Resuming his exercise it became apparent that he was having a lot easier of a time and better results then before. Three and half hours later he was on eight pieces of paper before he lost control. Screaming profanities before calming down Naruto started all over again.


End file.
